gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Diablos
This article refers to the Diablos as a gang. For the Diablo gang car, see Diablo Stallion. :For the chopped motorcycle in The Lost and Damned, see Diabolus. The Diablos (Spanish for Devils) are a Puerto Rican gang appearing in Grand Theft Auto III, Grand Theft Auto Advance and Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. Description They are a fairly small gang, and not very well armed. There are two variants of Diablos, one with a red bandanna, blue jeans, and a dark blue jacket, and another one with blue bandannas, a dark blue jacket, and cargo pants. The leader of the Diablos is El Burro (who has been under observation by police since 1997, as mentioned in GTA III's official website). The only activities known to be associated with the Diablos are street violence and pornography. They also appear to be having spats with the Uptown Yardies for dissing Queen Lizzy. They lost a lot of members during the attempted Turf War battle with the Leone Crime Family in Hepburn Heights and with the Yakuza for trying to steal some protection money. Events of GTA Liberty City Stories The Diablos play an important role in GTA Liberty City Stories being one of the gangs used by the Sicilian Mafia to attack interests of the Leone Family. They are first seen when Toni Cipriani is enlisted to follow Massimo Torini, then a member of the Leone family after Salvatore Leone suspected somebody was betraying him. Massimo meets with a group of Diablos at Hepburn Heights and tells them that if they worked with his associates (later revealed to be the Sicilian Mafia) Hepburn Heights would belong to them. The Diablos then attacked the Leone Family goons in a large scale battle that takes place in Hepburn Heights, where the Leones are overwhelmed by a large quantity of Diablos armed with MAC-10 sub machine guns. The fight was won by the Leone Family, but Toni says that the Leone's wouldn't be able to hold on to Hepburn Heights much longer. This would be true, as the Diablos have control of Hepburn Heights in 2001, the setting of GTA III. Events of GTA Advance The Diablos didn't have a big role in the storyline, just in reverse, none, except their cars appearing in missions, owned by Scorelli, who seems to be affliated with the Southside Hoods, Cisco and by Vinnie. Hepburn Heights is under control of the Yakuza, while the Diablos reside in Harwood. They can also be found in Liberty Campus and the Cochrane Dam. They are dressed up in yellow jumpsuits and have long red hair (these might be red caps). They appear frequently in rampages and are armed with baseball bats in Portland, but in the later districts, like other gangs, they use Molotov Cocktails, Pistols, Micro Uzi's, Shotguns and AK-47s. Events of GTA III Hepburn Heights is now completely under Diablos' control. Different as in GTA LCS, they are poorly armed and use only baseball bats (fire guns in missions only). At the beginning of the game they are involved with prostitution businesses by some rival Luigi's pimps. Later on, Claude starts working for the Diablos' leader El Burro, the Diablos never appear in one of the missions. After Claude moves to Staunton Island, Claude starts working for the arch-rival Yardies and their leader King Courtney. In the mission Uzi Rider, Claude and two Yardies members went to Hepburn Heights and committed a massacre on the Diablos via drive-by, the Diablos become hostile to Claude. They still stealing protections money from the Yakuza and Claude needs to get this money back, as depicted in the mission Shima. In GTA Liberty City Stories, Diablos members don fishnets or red skullcaps on their heads, red shirts, and black or brown pants. They drive Diablo Stallions. The favourite radio stations of the Diablos is The Liberty Jam in GTA LCS, Game Radio in GTA III and Head Radio in both games. Trivia *Diablo is Spanish for "Devil". *The Diablos drove a Diablo Infernus, a beta car also cut. Mission Appearances GTA III *Pump-Action Pimp *Shima *Turismo (The Diablos are driving the Cheetahs) *Uzi Rider GTA Liberty City Stories *Calm Before the Storm *Sindacco Sabotage Gallery Navigation de:Diablos es:Diablos pl:Diablos Category:Gangs Category:Gangs in GTA III Category:Gangs in GTA Advance Category:Gangs in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Street Gangs Category:Latino gangs